Team Shadoo
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: They rob at night. They escape into the shadows. They are Team Shadoo. IchiRuki and HitsuHina! Lemons!
1. ALPHA

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori

in:

**Team Shadoo** (sounds like Shadow)

The characters from Bleach, Gundam SEED, Candidate for Goddess except the OC (Bowser) belong to their respective owners.

**NOTE:** There will be references from the Legend of Zelda and from Grand Theft Auto IV

Chapter 1: Alpha

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" a young, orange haired teenage boy said to his team.

His team began following him towards the front gates of their target. He turned around and looked at his team.

"This it, gang! Bowser's Castle!"

The castle was three stories tall. Statues of the master, Bowser, scattered across the yard. There were nearly ten to twenty soldiers, each one at a strategic location. The orange haired boy looked at the soldiers' arsenal.

"Looks like they have Uzi submachine guns, Ichigo," said his female partner.

"Yeah, Rukia, you are right," Ichigo responds.

"They must be the Darknut Soldiers," said a black haired boy with glasses, "they are very formidable with those types of weapons."

"Darknut? That sounds corny," said a red haired man with tattoos on his face.

"It may sound corny, Renji, but do not underestimate them!" the black-haired boy said.

"I can take them!" Renji said, smirking.

They continued towards the main gates where they saw two more Darknut Soldiers guarding the entrance. Ichigo pulled out a Stun Grenade and tossed it at the two. The grenade hit the ground with a flash. The soldiers howling in pain as the flash temporarily blinded them. Ichigo and Renji took that moment to knockout the Soldiers.

"That was easy," Renji said.

Ichigo pulled one of the Darknut Soldiers and dragged him towards a nearby bush.

"It won't be easy if they saw their friends KO'd, Renji!" Rukia yelled, "Hide them!"

"Better make it fast!" Ichigo said, "That flash may have already alerted the soldiers to our presences!"

Renji quickly took the other Darknut Soldier and hid him in the bush near the other fallen Soldier. The team quickly ran past the Main Gate and into the Castle Courtyard.

"Uryu! Where is Bowser's Safe?" Ichigo asked.

"It is on the First Floor of the Castle," Uryu explained, "it needs a three digit code to open it."

"Quiet, everyone!" Rukia said as she heard footsteps approaching.

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Uryu turned to see a girl wearing an all black dress. She looked at them and smiled.

"Momo!" Rukia said, smiling.

"Hello, everyone," Momo said, bowing to her friends.

"How long were you here?" Ichigo asked.

"An hour ago, I took out the guards on the First Floor leading to the Safe. You guys can get in easily now."

Rukia smiled, "Thanks, Momo! Glad you decided to come with us."

"That's what Team Shadoo is, right? Sneak into the shadows and escape into the darkness of night."

Ichigo nodded, "We'll celebrate later. Right now, we have a safe to crack!"

The team including Momo went into the Castle. The curtains were as red as blood. The floor was all in a checkerboard pattern. They re was a stairway near the front door; however it was protected by a laser field.

"Is that a security laser?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely, they would sound the alarm if we trip them," Uryu said.

Ichigo nodded.

"There it is," Momo said, pointing at the huge red door in front of them, "the safe is in there."

Ichigo smiled and ran towards the door and opened it. To his amazement, the safe was right there in front of the door.

"Hmmm," Ichigo said, scratching his head, "nice hiding place."

"Can you open the safe?" Renji asked.

"I need the three numbers to open it!"

Momo smiled, "The code is 4-7-9."

"Are you sure, Momo?" Rukia asked.

"I took a peek at Bowser's computer and the code was right there."

The four members of Team Shadoo looked at Momo and smiled. Ichigo entered the numbers and sure enough, the safe door opened and it revealed a huge vault filled with gold bars and stacks of cash. They started to grab some loot when all of a sudden...

'WARNING! THE VAULT HAS BEEN PENETRATED! ALL SOLDIERS INTERCEPT THE BURGLARS AND KILL ON SITE!'

"Momo! You didn't tell me about that?!" Ichigo said angrily.

"I didn't know!" Momo said, nervously.

"Bowser's code to his safe must have been a bobby-trap!" Uryu said, "We must flee at once!"

The five started to run out the back door with the gold bars and cash. They passed the Courtyard and hopped the fence. They ran towards a nearby Huntley Sport SUV and got inside.

"Drive, Ichigo! Get us out of here!" Rukia roared.

Ichigo hit the gas pedal and they were out of there. They smiled as they looked at their plunder.

"So, how much do you think we took from good old Bowser?" Ichigo asked.

"If the gold bars weigh 1kg, they could be worth over twenty-five thousand dollars!" Renji said.

"Plus, we took over 5,000 in cash off Bowser's hands!" Rukia added.

Ichigo smiled as they sped off into the darkness. However, back at Bowser's Castle. The owner, Bowser had seen them taking off.

"Damn that Team Shadoo!" Bowser swore to himself, "They are going to regret stealing from me!"

Bowser's friends, a brown haired boy, Tolle Koenig and a purple-haired boy, Yamagi Kushida approached him.

"What are you going to do, Bowser?" Tolle asked, "They stole nearly a quarter of a million dollars from you!"

Bowser sighed, "Call the F. I. B. (Federal Investigation Bureau) and ask for their number one agent."

Yamagi looked at Bowser in shock, "You mean..."

"Yes, F. I. B. agent, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

Chapter 1: END

Please read and review!

EDIT: The dollar bill symbol didn't show... replaced with the word dollar(s).


	2. BETA

Chapter 2: BETA

* * *

The Huntley Sport ran past many sleeping houses at 1 AM in the morning. They carefully checked to see if any of Bowser's troops coming after them.

"Are they after us still?" Momo asked Ichigo.

"Nope! They can never catch Team Shadoo!" Renji boasted.

Ichigo shook his head.

"By the way, we only got just ten gold bars and cash here worth a quarter-million dollars. Why didn't we get more?" Rukia asked, pointing at the gold bars.

"If that code wasn't booby-trapped, we would have gotten more!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, excuse me, Strawberry!"

"What did you call me, woman!"

"You heard me!"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "Can we drop the stuff off at our hideout? We can hide the stuff there."

Ichigo and Rukia stopped arguing and nodded.

They drove off into the darkness. Never revealing their location or their hideout.

* * *

F. I. B. HQ- Karakura Town

* * *

The Headquarters of the F. I. B. was immense. Ten stories tall, it truly was one of the busiest places to work. Especially at night. The agents there were busy working on their assignments.

Head of the F. I. B., Captain Yamamoto, was talking on the phone when a boy with white hair entered the Captain's room. Yamamoto looked at him before ending his conversation on the phone.

"Agent Hitsugaya, thank you for coming," Yamamoto said.

The agent bowed before standing straight up.

"At 12:30 AM, just an hour ago, Bowser Blanchette had called me and said that Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars in cash and gold was stolen from his Castle."

"Did the thieves get caught?" Hitsugaya asked.

"No, these thieves got away. Nevertheless, he knows who did it. They were none other than Team Shadoo."

Toshiro Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"Team Shadoo? The same team that robs at night and escapes into the shadows? THE Team Shadoo?"

"That is correct," Yamamoto said calmly.

Hitsugaya nodded, "When do I leave?"

"You head to Tokyo in the morning. Remember, this is not a personal vendetta, Agent Hitsugaya. Don't let it cloud your judgment."

Hitsugaya nodded and left Yamamoto's office.

* * *

In Agent Hitsugaya's Office

* * *

Toshiro looked at his papers regarding Team Shadoo. He had been following them for the last five years. He never caught them, but he nearly came close. That part was etched into his memory. He was going to capture them.

His thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Toshiro said.

The person came in. Toshiro turned to see his partner, Agent Rangiku Matsumoto. He turned his back to her. Matsumoto knew what that meant.

"Captain Yamamoto gave your assignment, sir?" Rangiku asked.

"We head for Tokyo in the morning, Matsumoto," Toshiro said, "Team Shadoo has struck again."

Rangiku's eyes widen, "Are you going after them?"

"Of course, after Bowser Blanchette getting robbed of 250,000 Dollars, I can't let them continue their merry little way."

"Bowser... Blanchette? Isn't he that businessman that used to work at the _GetaLife_ Real Estate Company in Algonquin, Liberty City in the United States?"

"The same person we are going to see," Toshiro said, "Bowser came here to Japan to become a teacher in Karakura Town near Tokyo."

Rangiku nodded.

"He owns a Castle in Tokyo when he stays for an entire month."

"Amazing," Matsumoto said in amazement.

Toshiro looked at her, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sir, I am!" Matsumoto replied.

"Good, I don't like to repeat myself. Be here at 2 AM sharp! We leave at four in the morning."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Unknown Place in Karakura Town

* * *

The Huntley Sport SUV backed into a garage. Uryu closed the garage door and went into the front door. Ichigo, Rukia, Momo and Renji came inside with the gold bars and cash they took from Bowser's Castle.

"Put them in there and lock it!" Uryu said, pointing at one of the doors.

The three placed the loot on a platform that went down as Ichigo pulled the switch. After the platform disappears from his sight, Ichigo close the door and locked it.

"Great work, everyone!" Ichigo said.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's split up for the night, guys!" Ichigo added, "We'll see each other tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left the hideout. Rukia walked up to Ichigo.

"Who are we going after next?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Let's wait a week until they lose interest in us. After that, we'll search for our next target."

Rukia smiled, "You better be right, Strawberry! Otherwise, I'll hurt you six ways to Sunday!"

Ichigo smiled again as they both leaned towards each other in deep, passionate a kiss.

* * *

Chapter 2: END Please Read and Review!

Looks like a possible Lemon is coming in the next chapter! Wait and find out!


	3. GAMMA

Chapter 3: GAMMA

* * *

The Black Sentinel XS belonging to Toshiro Hitsugaya had made its way into Tokyo in the early morning rush hour. Traffic was heavy, but Toshiro was calm. Rangiku looked at all the sports cars and wondered why Hitsugaya did not get a sports car like them.

"Sir, why didn't you get a sports car like that Banshee over there?" Rangiku asked.

"This car is perfect for me, stop whining, Matsumoto!" Toshiro said, getting annoyed already.

"You won't get girls with this car..."

_**"MATSUMOTO! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"**_

Rangiku smiled nervously and turned her head towards a Grey stone Castle ahead.

"Sir, there's Bowser's Castle!" she said.

Toshiro nodded and drove up towards the Front Gate. A guard was there, saw the approaching Sentinel XS, and motioned his hand to stop. Toshiro watched as the guard walked up to him. Rangiku watch nervously as the guard lifted his Assault Rifle near the young agent's head.

"Excuse me! Do you have an appointment?" the guard asked.

Toshiro showed him his F. I. B. Badge, "Agents Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. We are here to see your boss, Bowser Blanchette.

The guard nodded and pulled a switch near the wall. The gates slowly opened, allowing the Sentinel XS to pass through.

As they rode towards the entrance, Rangiku looked back at the gate.

"Sir, didn't the report said that Team Shadoo waltz right through the gates?" Matsumoto asked.

"The two soldiers that were guarding the gate last night stood guard because the gates wouldn't close right," Agent Hitsugaya said.

"The gate is automatic?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "That is why Team Shadoo was able to get through Security so easily."

"Interesting..."

The car stopped near the front door. The two agents came out of the car and walked towards the door. Toshiro knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door opened and a boy with purple hair answered it.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes you can," Toshiro replied, showing him his Badge, "... Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, F. I. B., we are here to see your boss, Bowser. Is he here?"

"No, he's not here," the purple-haired boy responded, "Bowser's is on his way to Karakura High to start his first day as a teacher there."

"I understand," Toshiro said as he looked at the boy, "maybe you can answer some questions, if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

"What happened around 12:30 AM last night, Mister...?"

"Yamagi Kushida, Bowser's Second-in-Command."

Rangiku looked surprised, "Second-in-Command? You look too young to command Bowser's soldiers."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll ignore that!" Yamagi said angrily.

"Matsumoto, can we get on with this?" Toshiro asked, annoyed.

Rangiku smiled nervously as she stepped back a bit.

"Now, to answer your question, at 12:30 as you said, there was a flash of light that got my attention. I went to check on Bowser to make sure he was all right. Then, the alarm went off and Bowser, myself and Tolle went to check it out," Yamagi said.

"Who is Tolle?" Toshiro asked.

"Tolle Koenig is also a Second-in-Command. He and I both share that position."

Toshiro wrote what Yamagi said on a notepad.

"One last question, why did Bowser have that much money?" Toshiro asked.

Yamagi sighed, "He wanted to buy a house near Karakura, so that he can get to and from work there very easy without coming from here to there."

Rangiku looked at Yamagi, "So, he'll still control this Castle if he moves?"

Yamagi nodded.

Toshiro nodded as well, "I think we should get started."

"Go right ahead. If you need anything, just ask!" Yamagi said as he reached his phone to call Bowser.

Toshiro and Rangiku started to search the Castle for any clues. Anything that would finally end Team Shadoo's reign.

* * *

Karakura High School

* * *

The school was bustling with students going to their assigned classes. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu and Momo walked towards their class. As they went in, they saw many students clamoring about what happened last night.

"I heard somebody _'broke the _bank' at Bowser's Castle last night!" exclaimed a hyperactive Keigo Asano.

"Is Team Shadoo really behind this?" a female student asked.

"Most likely, they are very hard to capture," Mizuiro Kojima said, "I wonder who they are."

Ichigo looked at them, even though they are talking about him and his teammates.

"What do you think, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to see Orihime in front of him.

"Team Shadoo, what do you think about them?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo looked at his team, who were looking at him with serious expressions on their face.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and lied, "I haven't seen what they can do. I wish I can meet them for once."

Orihime smiled, "I understand, thank you, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo smiled and watched Orihime go back to her seat. Ichigo, meanwhile, went over to his team.

"That was close, Strawberry!" Rukia scolded, "You nearly told Orihime about us!"

"I know it nearly came out! Don't blame me for that, woman!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia scowled.

Mizuiro walked over to Ichigo and his team, "By the way, Ichigo. Did you get message I left on your cell phone?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, why?"

"I heard that we are going to have a new teacher today."

Uryu looked at the boy, "Do you know who it is?"

Mizuiro shook his head, "No, Uryu, I don't."

The bell suddenly rang and the students sat down in their seats. The class watch as the principal came into their room.

"Good morning, class," he began, "I'm sure by now, you've heard about this class getting a new teacher. He's only going to be in this class until Ms. Ochi gets back from her... never mind!"

The principal motioned his hand to the person outside to come in. Ichigo watched as the figure came in...

...until Ichigo's eyes widen at the person...

...Rukia was shock to see who it was...

...Renji swore to himself...

...Momo gasped...

...Uryu remained silent...

"It's...it's..." Ichigo said in shock.

"Hello, class," the man said, smiling, "I'm your substitute teacher, Bowser Blanchette."

Team Shadoo looked at the teacher in front of the class.

"That's who we ripped off last night!" Ichigo whispered.

"I didn't know he was a teacher!" Rukia whispered.

"**HEY! YOU TWO IN THE BACK!"** Bowser called out to them.

The couple looked at the teacher.

"I want your full attention, because if you don't..." Bowser took his glasses off and stared at the lovebirds, _**"...I'LL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"**_

Ichigo and Rukia smiled nervously as Bowser turned his attention to the class.

"Now what, Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Calm down, as long as we keep cool, Bowser won't suspect a thing," Ichigo replied.

Rukia nodded as she turned to Renji, Momo, and Uryu who nodded in agreement as well.

* * *

Chapter 3: End

**I know this is a HitsuHina story, but its also a IchiRuki story as well. Toshiro and Momo will meet in Chapter 5: EPSILON. That I promise you. There maybe a lemon with Ichigo and Rukia in Chapter 4: DELTA. Anyway, read and review and make your decision for the IchiRuki lemon in Chapter 4: DELTA!**

**And I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
